Tell Me You Love Me
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: Usagi-san is acting distant and Misaki finds out the reason. Now, what will Misaki do after finding out? Will he be able to accept his ex-lover again? A story filled with misunderstandings and the pain that comes with it. (*Rated M for lemons in later chapters and language*)
1. Chapter 1

**New story~! xD Another Junjou Romatica one... (u.u) Maybe next time I should do Hiroki x Nowaki? (Leave reviews to tell me if you want it!) This idea came to me when I was listening to Ichiban No Takaramono by LiSA/Yui (If you guys haven't heard the song, please do~! It's really awesome~ *-*). I felt that I just had to write on this cute couple xD This story will make up for my other one (That Winter Day When I First Met You) which is currently on hiatus. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

Misaki was bored. And why is that so? Because Usagi-san wasn't bothering him. And why wasn't Usagi-san bothering him? Well, he wasn't sure of the answer to that.

He should be grateful. He always told the older man that he didn't want to be touched, but in truth, he did. Usagi-san's touch made him feel hot all over, made him feel precious and loved.

Everything was alright until a week ago.

While cooking, he expected a pair of hands to go around his waist, and a voice filled with lust saying, 'I need my fill on Misaki now…', but none of it happened. He expected the older man to follow him into the bathroom when he was going to shower as usual, but he didn't.

He didn't even kiss Misaki as often. Just maybe around one or twice a day. And those 'I love you's… He said them less and less now.

Misaki tried to convince himself that Usagi-san was most probably just busy with work, but even if he was, he would definitely make time for the younger teen.

He sighed, holding his left hand up high, as if reaching for the ceiling. The light reflected on the piece of metal wrapped around Misaki's ring finger.

It was a Christmas present from Usagi-san, the older man having a matching one. He had told Misaki that this ring would bind them together forever, that they would never be apart.

Misaki couldn't express how much his feelings were overflowing to Usagi-san. He could only hug the man, but that was enough. Just that simple gesture, his feelings got through.

But now…

Misaki dropped his hand back to his lap. Usagi-san at gone out, saying it was something important, but he hadn't told Misaki where he was going, or why.

Deciding not to wallow himself in self-pity and boredom, he got up, grabbed his coat and went out. Valentine's Day was in one week. He was trying to think of what to get for the older man.

Going from store to store, he couldn't find anything that sparked his interest. Until he entered a cosplay store.

Costumes of all sorts surrounded him. He was approached by a perky salesgirl, asking if he needed help in finding what he wanted.

He said no and proceeded to exit the shop when something caught his eye. It was a neko costume. It consisted of cat ears, a cat tail, and a pair of very tight black shorts.

Misaki remembered that Usagi-san had written about him cosplaying as a cat in one of his BL novels. Maybe he wanted Misaki dressed as a neko… It would be a nice present for him.

He stepped out from the shop, having purchased the costume. Yes, it was embarrassing, especially when the cashier had winked at him and said, 'So you like these type of play, eh?'

But, for Usagi-san's sake, he would do it. Since he never did anything for the older man, he would swallow some of his pride as a man and comply to the said man's desire just once.

Humming the tune of a song softly to himself, he turned around and was going to head home when he saw something. Something that made his heart drop.

Usagi-san was with Sumi-senpai. His Usagi-san. With his senpai. And they looked like they were very close, Sumi-senpai holding onto Usagi-san's arm.

And Usagi-san did nothing to push him away, just following him.

Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. He turned quickly before either of them could spot him. So this was what Usagi-san was doing…

No, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe they just happened to meet each other on the street and decided to hang out together.

No matter how much Misaki tried to make up a story, telling himself that it was just nothing, he couldn't believe it.

* * *

When he got home, he immediately went to his room. He hid the cosplay away, in the back of his cupboard. And he lay on his bed, just staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, or for how long, but when he woke up, the sky was already beginning to get dark. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting out of bed.

Opening the door softly, he saw that Usagi-san had already come home, as his coat was thrown on the sofa. But where was the man?

Misaki soon found an answer to that. He heard low voices coming from his boyfriend's room, but it was too soft so he couldn't make out any words.

He walked slowly, so to make sure the floor did not creak. He didn't know why he did that.

What he saw, shocked him to the core. There, in Usagi-san's room, was the owner sitting on the chair at his desk, while Sumi-senpai, was standing up.

And they were kissing.

Kissing… Only that one word resonated in Misaki's mind. Misaki couldn't think straight. He slumped down to the floor, pupils still wide with shock, hands gripping his hair.

_This isn't a dream, right?_

_If it is, it still hurts._

_This feeling, it hurts._

_So much._

Hearing the floorboard in the room creak a little, he quickly scampered to his room, where he locked the door behind him.

He could hear faint voices coming from behind the door, but it soon passed. And then, the apartment was silent.

He unlocked the door with trembling hands and peeked out. Usagi-san's coat was gone, and so were his shoes. Misaki sighed.

He knew… Usagi-san wasn't his anymore. He had seen it with his own eyes.

There was no need to feel so sad. He knew…

Misaki packed all his necessities into a backpack and a black bag, leaving behind stuff which Usagi-san had bought for him. He couldn't bear to bring them along. He'd let his senpai have them instead, since he was Usagi-san's new lover.

Making his way down the stairs, he spotted a piece of paper on the glass table, where they usually would sit together and talk.

Sitting down on the couch where his ex-lover had first made love to him, he held the note in his left hand, thinking the worst. It said :

_To Misaki,_

_ I'm going out again, and I'm not sure what time I might be back. You'll have to eat dinner by yourself tonight, and please don't wait for me to come back, as I'm sure I'll be quite late. Sorry._

_From, Usagi-san._

That's it. No 'I love you', no 'To my cute Misaki', no 'With love'. No sign of affection at all. Just a short note. It was as if his caring Usagi-san had been replaced with a cold stranger.

Fine. If he could do that, Misaki could too.

Flipping to the back of the note, he searched for a pencil in his bag and scribbled down :

_To Usami-sensei,_

_ Don't worry, I won't be waiting for you to come back, because I'll be long gone by then. I'll make sure to get out of your sight, since I'm such a hindrance. And also, we won't be eating together anymore. There's no need to apologize, since you're not sincere, so what's the use of saying it?_

_ Also, if you wanted to go out with senpai, you should have just told me. I would have understood and got out of your way immediately. But you just had to avoid telling me, didn't you… You didn't care about how senpai would feel if he found out… How I would feel… Heh, but I guess you wouldn't care, would you? To you, I'm just a toy, something to play with._

_ I don't want this anymore. Those kisses, those 'I love you's, did they mean nothing at all to you? I guess not. Well, anyways, I'm going to stop writing. I wish you a happy life with senpai, and I hope you wouldn't treat him the way you did to me. Don't bother coming after me. Bye, Usami-sensei._

_From, Misaki._

That was when, the tears couldn't stop flowing. He didn't bother trying to get a grip of himself, trying to stop the tears. He knew it was useless. He couldn't stop crying once he had started. Only that time… when Usagi-sa-, no. Not Usagi-san anymore. Usami-sensei.

Only that time when Usami-sensei had kissed him, was he able to stop crying.

The young teen thought back to that time. It was most probably then, when they were embracing, that Misaki had started feeling this feeling for the man.

And it hurt. It hurt to think that Usagi-san didn't need him anymore.

_Please… Take this feeling away… So that I'll never be able to experience this pain ever again… Please…_

For the last time, Misaki took one more look around the place he had grown so used to already. He smiled, yet his tears still flowed. There were so many bitter-sweet memories here. He would lock them all up, treasuring them forever.

'Goodbye…' he whispered.

Placing the note on the table, he dug out the house key from his pocket and placed it on the table, on top of the paper. Lastly, he took off his ring, and placed it next to the key.

Before he would regret anything, he rushed out of the house, tears still spilling over. Entering the lift, he rubbed at his eyes, hoping they weren't red or puffy.

He heard the lift's 'ding' and proceeded to go out of the building, without glancing back even once. Once the building was out of sight, he took out his cell phone, and rang his brother.

Takahiro picked up after 3 rings, with a 'hello, Misaki?'

'Ahh… I'm sorry, nii-chan… But do you think you could pick me up? And could I stay over at your place for a while?'

* * *

**Please don't hate me for breaking them up ;c I wonder what will Usagi-san's reaction be when he finds Misaki gone...**

**Please review?**

**~xxYuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ^_^ Managed to finish 2 chapters in 1 day~ But I won't be able to update chapter 3 that soon... I can't believe school starts tomorrow o3o Now I'll have even less time to write T_T And less time to read yaoi... x.x Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters... (I'm getting tired from writing this in every chapter u.u"')**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

_He heard the lift's 'ding' and proceeded to go out of the building, without glancing back even once. Once the building was out of sight, he took out his cell phone, and rang his brother._

_Takahiro picked up after 3 rings, with a 'hello, Misaki?'_

'_Ahh… I'm sorry, nii-chan… But do you think you could pick me up? And could I stay over at your place for a while?'_

* * *

Misaki was now sitting in the passenger seat of his brother's new car, being driven back to their home. He flashbacked to just moments ago.

'_Ehh, Misaki? Why? Is something wrong?' concern was clearly etched in Takahiro's voice._

'_No, it's just that I feel like I'm bothering Usagi-san, so I decided to move out.' Misaki tried to make his voice sound cheerful, as if it was nothing._

'_Oh… I'll come to pick you up right away…' he said and hung up._

And here, now, Misaki was almost at his brother and sister-in-law's place.

'Are you sure it's alright for me to stay with you?'

'Of course it's fine!'

Opening the door, they were greeted with an 'okaeri' from his brother's wife, Manami.

'Tadaima,' both brothers replied.

Misaki bowed and said, 'Thank you so much, nii-chan, nee-chan, for letting me stay here.'

The older girl was a little surprised when he said that but then, she smiled warmly.

'You're always welcome, Misaki. You don't have to be so formal, we're a family, aren't we?'

_Family…_

Misaki felt happy yet sad when he heard that word. After all, he had killed his parents. If only he hadn't asked them to hurry back, they wouldn't have died.

* * *

Misaki lay on the bed, thinking about the day's events. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. It's true, he never admitted his feelings clearly, ending his 'I love you's with a 'maybe' or 'probably'.

That's why Usagi-san got sick of him. And it hurt. Didn't he say he would only love Misaki? Didn't he say that Misaki belonged only to him? Well, in the end, they were all just lies.

Misaki tossed around on the bed for a long time, unable to sleep.

* * *

Usagi-san at just got home, hoping to see his cute lover maybe sleeping on the couch, waiting for him. But no, it was empty.

Noticing the piece of paper on the table, he snatched it up. He read its contents with wide eyes, his heart dropping with every word.

_Why…_

The older man took up the ring, clutching it tightly in his hand. His own, glinted in the light, as if mocking him. He gritted his teeth.

_Why didn't he…_

He wanted so badly, to go look for Misaki. But he was tired, and it was late. He would search for him tomorrow morning. He was most probably at Takahiro's place, anyways.

Walking up the stairs, upon reaching his room, he fell on the bed.

_Why didn't he ask me before assuming things…?_

The two boys couldn't sleep that night, both just tossing around in the bed, getting very little slumber.

* * *

'Are you sure you'll be alright, Misaki?'

'Yes, nii-chan. You worry too much.'

'But… Manami and I don't mind if you stayed with us…' his brother put on puppy eyes, trying to convince his brother to stay.

'No, you two need your privacy. And both of you have already done so much for me, I couldn't ask for more.'

'If you're sure, Misaki… Make sure to call us if anything happens, ok?'

Misaki nodded, and his brother, reassured, left. He shut the door and looked around. It was a pretty nice apartment. Not very big, but just enough for one person.

_One person, huh…_

Slapping his cheeks to snap himself out of misery, he decided to unpack his stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Takahiro's place, an out-of-breath Usagi-san knocked on the door. His car was at the mechanic's and he had to run all the way here. He was too lazy to use public transport, afraid that he would get caught in a traffic jam.

Takahiro opened the door, surprised at the sight before him. It was not every day one could see a disheveled Usagi-san.

'Would you want to come in?'

'No, it's fine.' He was still trying to catch his breath.

'Oh, ok… Then why did you come here, Usagi?'

'Is… is Misaki… here…?'

He prayed, prayed that Misaki would just pop out from behind his brother, and jump into his arms. But it turned out, reality, just wasn't that easy.

'No… why? Are you looking for him?'

'Yes. He disappeared without telling me where he has gone to.'

'But… Misaki told me that he thought he was bothering you so he left. I thought you knew…'

'No… Anyways, do you know where he is right now?'

'Ahh, he moved into his new place just not too long ago.'

'Can you tell me where it is?' the grey-haired man was practically bursting from impatience.

'Sorry, Misaki told me not to tell you. Though I'm not sure of the reason…'

Usagi-san sighed and clenched his fist. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Thanking Takahiro, he made his way out onto the street and back home. Where would he be able to find Misaki?

Feeling something vibrating in his pocket, he took out his cell phone, hoping to see Misaki's name. But no, it was the devil Aikawa.

Not in the mood to deal with his demon editor, he ended the call. And yet again, his phone buzzed. Again and again they repeated the process. Aikawa calling him, and him ending the call.

Suddenly, the door to Usagi-san's apartment banged open, revealing a very pissed of Aikawa.

'Usami-sensei, WHERE IS THE MANUSCIPT? I HOPE YOU HAVE COMPLETED IT ALREADY!' she was ready to kill the man in front of her.

'Ahh, about that… could you postpone it?' he knew it was quite impossible but he couldn't help trying.

'Hah?! No way!' one more word from the man and she would explode.

'But Misaki went missing…' he said, dropping the bomb.

Aikawa immediately cooled down, like a fire going out after water was poured on it.

'…what…?'

* * *

**So, how was it? xD Hope it didn't seem too crappy or rushed ^^"' Please review m(_ _)m**

**~xxYuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~~~ (≡^∇^≡) Sorry for the late update again... I got held up with my school work (´Д｀；) It was nice to see my friends again, but seriously, what's with the whole load of work? (.・ε・.) I miss Yaoi~ And writing fanfiction... This chapter is dedicated to Acchan for always cheering me on! (・ω・) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica whatsoever...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

'_But Misaki went missing…' he said, dropping the bomb._

_Aikawa immediately cooled down, like a fire going out after water was poured on it._

'…_what…?'_

* * *

'…what…?'

That was the only word she could manage to say out. It was the most unexpected thing, something that she had never imagined, would happen. Misaki, leaving Usami-sensei… Weren't they really really close?

'B-b-b-but… why would he leave?'

She was pacing around in front of the man she was questioning, scratching her orange hair. That was when a thought hit her.

'You made him leave didn't you?! You must have done something!'

She was enraged now. Misaki wouldn't leave Usami-sensei unless he had done something unforgivable. Like maybe, cheating or lying. She knew, very well, that Misaki really did love the older man, even though he didn't say it. It was obvious, so why?

'I didn't do anything. Not that I know of anyways… But did he mentioned me dating his senpai… Did he see us?'

'WHAT?!' Aikawa screeched, her eyes bulging. 'Excuse me, sensei, but you have some serious explaining to do. Who is this guy and why did you do that? EXPLAIN IT RIGHT NOW.'

'It was nothing. He just misunderstood. I didn't do anything.'

_Misaki… Why don't you understand…? You are not a hindrance, I need you so much… And you were not a toy, I really did love you… Everything I did, was because I did love you… Why didn't you trust in me…?_

The look on Usagi-san's face made the devilish woman in front of him feel sympathy for him. She could tell, he really was in pain. But she didn't know what to do, to make him feel better.

'Sorry… It must have been really hard for you, huh…?'

The grey-haired man was shocked, yes, very shocked. Aikawa, this demon of an editor, was actually apologizing to him? And her voice was etched with sympathy? Was he dreaming?

Apparently, he wasn't. Or he wouldn't have felt that slap on his back. And that pain that came with it.

'What are you doing, so depressed for? If it was the usual Usami-sensei, he would be going all around Japan searching for his Misaki.' She said, her hand still resting on his back.

Usagi-san kept quiet. Yes, it's true, what she just said. But, what if Misaki rejected again? He wouldn't be able to cope with the pain again.

'But… what if he rejects me?' Usagi-san half-mumbled to himself.

Aikawa managed to catch his words, even though they were really soft.

'You're really not acting like youself! The usual Usami-sensei would be more confident. He would say, 'No one would be able to get between me and my Misaki.' Or something like that. You need to clear things up with him, if what you said was true, and it really was a misunderstanding. And besides, I miss him too.'

The grey-haired man realized that she was right. Yes, he wouldn't allow anything to come between them, even if he had to do anything for them to be together.

'Let's go and look for Misaki!' he said, his energy finally coming back to him.

Aikawa smiled approvingly and nodded, happy that he finally came back to his senses.

'Where do we start?' she asked eagerly.

'About that… I'm not sure…'

'…WHAT?! You don't even know? Not even a single clue?'

'Nope… Takahiro wouldn't even tell me…'

She sighed. 'Fine. Then first, let's go and interrogate him now.'

* * *

10 minutes later, Usagi-san found himself outside the door or Takahiro's house again. Pressing the familiar doorbell, no one answered. Aikawa found herself getting impatient.

She banged on the door, shouting, 'Open the fucking door now, Takahiro, you bastard!'

She was in the middle of banging when the door suddenly opened. It took her by surprise, almost falling on the person in front of her.

There stood Manami, Takahiro's wife.

'Umm… is there something you need?'

'Where's Takahashi Takahiro? Is he in?'

'N-no… he just went out a while ago…'

Spotting Usagi-san, she gave him a questioning look. He gave one back, showing her that he was sorry to disrupt her day. It turned into a face of pain when he felt Aikawa stomp on his foot. He growled lowly at her, but she just ignored him.

'Then… would you like to come in? He should be back soon… I think…' she said, inviting them in.

While they sat at the rectangular dining table, Manami-san served them drinks and some cakes. Lucky for her, Takahiro came back soon, so she would be able to avoid feeling awkward.

As soon as Aikawa saw Takahiro, she jumped out of her chair, ran towards him and grabbed him by his shoulders.

'Where is Misaki?!'

'W-w-what you are doing here?'

He looked questioningly at his wife but she just shrugged and shook her head. Then he turned his gaze to Akihiko. His friend just looked sheepish and tried to avoid his stare. Takahiro would never admit it to anyone, but the truth was that, he was quite afraid of Aikawa.

'Tell me where Misaki is. Right now.' She demanded.

'I-I can't… He made me promise not to…'

Aikawa gave an exasperated sigh.

'Then can you at least give us a clue to where he is?'

'Umm… somewhere around here…'

'Ok, fine. Usami-sensei, let's go!' she addressed the famous author.

Leaving Takahiro's and Manami's house, they began their search.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky showed its usual orangey-pink. They still haven't found Misaki yet. They returned back to own homes. Usagi-san was deep in thought.

_Where would Misaki be…?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the said boy's apartment, he was eating alone. He had cooked too much again, not used to cooking only one portion for himself. It was as if he wasn't awake, his hand holding the spoon which was stuck in his mouth, for who knows how long.

The brunette kept trying to convince himself that he didn't miss his former home, or its owner. But still, there was no denying it. He did, in fact, miss him. Not that he would even admit it.

Giving up on eating after just a few bites, he wrapped it up and put it in the fridge. It would be his lunch tomorrow.

Nowadays, he couldn't bring himself to eat more, always not having an appetite. He knew, it would destroy his health, but what use was there? It seemed like he was already destroyed inside. By that betrayer…

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts. No, he swore that he wouldn't think about it anymore. Just forget him. It's not like he's the only living guy in this world, right? And besides, he could now live peacefully without having being sexually harassed or molested. He should be happy, right?

And also, he was originally straight. Maybe it was all just an illusion, this love thing… He would just forget this experience and go back to normal.

But still, he couldn't fill the growing emptiness in his heart. It wasn't something just anyone could fill.

Ahh… his supply of sweets ran out…

He found himself strangely addicted to sweets after he left. He always made sure he had some, but now it was finished. Sighing, he checked his watch.

The convenience store should still be open. Making sure to lock his apartment door behind him, he made his way to the nearest store.

While searching the racks for a packet of his favourite sweets, he spotted someone familiar, way too familiar, who made him cringe and drop his pocari sweat.

Usami-sensei.

He was at the cigarette section, picking out a packet of Marlboro Lights, his favourite brand. Praying that he wouldn't get spotted, he quickly put back the items he had already taken, put the hoodie of his sweater on, and walked out.

As soon as Misaki passed the older man, his ex-boyfriend, he gave a sigh a relief, but his moment of relief was short-lived. Usagi-san quickly turned back and whispered, 'Misaki?'

Misaki nearly gasped out in horror. Hurriedly, he rushed out of the convenience shop. Usagi-san followed, paying for his cigarettes and telling the cashier to keep the change.

'MISAKI!' he shouted after the fleeing boy.

_Fuck…_

Was one of the only words going through Misaki's mind as he ran. He was almost out of breath, but he didn't care. Sweat coated his face, especially his forehead, as the hoodie dropped, revealing a mop of brown hair.

It wasn't long before the grey-haired man managed to catch up. It wasn't a surprise that he could, with his long legs.

He grabbed hold of Misaki's arm, pulling the younger boy to his broad chest. He just stood still, still trying to catch his breath.

'Misaki… Why…? Why did you leave…?'

That seemed to jolt Misaki back to reality. He immediately pulled away, pushing the older man in the process. There was a look of hurt on Usagi-san's face but Misaki didn't see it.

Misaki balled up his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut as he shouted at the older man in front of him. Before he could think over what he was going to say, he just shouted what was on his mind.

'YOU KNOW WHY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You fucking cheated on me. I HATE YOU!'

* * *

**Done~! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ Did you enjoy it? (^O^) Please review~~~**

**~xxYuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o This story is almost done~ Just one more chapter left! о(ж＞▽＜)ｙI was going to make this the last chapter but I didn't want the ending to be so short, and I'm too tired to write a long one now... I seriously need to catch up on my sleep... You guys just have to wait until tomorrow then (´・ω・`) There's mild foul language here and maybe a little OOCness, so please forgive me if you don't like it (ノ◇≦。)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

'_Misaki… Why…? Why did you leave…?'_

_That seemed to jolt Misaki back to reality. He immediately pulled away, pushing the older man in the process. There was a look of hurt on Usagi-san's face but Misaki didn't see it._

_Misaki balled up his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut as he shouted at the older man in front of him. Before he could think over what he was going to say, he just shouted what was on his mind._

'_YOU KNOW WHY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You fucking cheated on me. I HATE YOU!'_

* * *

Misaki was breathing heavily by the time he had finished shouting.

_Ahh…_

'I hate you'. Those three words resonated around both their heads. They both knew that it wasn't true, it was said on the spur of the moment, but they just stood there in silence.

'…Misaki… I'm so sorry…' Usagi-san whispered.

'Don't fucking be. I don't see any point since you're not even sincere.' Misaki spat back.

'Look, Misaki. You're misunderstanding things here. Let's just talk it out properly.'

'_Let's just talk it out properly_.' He said, mimicking Usagi-san's calm voice. 'Seeing the way you treated me, I don't think I want to 'talk things out properly' with you. Besides, shouldn't you be with senpai right now? Or maybe did he dump you because you're a lying, cheating basta-'

He stopped midway as he felt the impact of a slap on his face. Tears springing to his eyes, he clutched at the now red patch on his face. Usagi-san still had his hand hovering over the younger boy's face, regretting what he did. But, this boy just didn't understand.

'Stop assuming things.' He growled.

The boy just remained speechless, as his tears freely flowed down his cheeks. Yes, it hurt. But it hurt even more when it was Usagi-san, the person he loved, who did it. His vision blurred, and he couldn't see anything.

Misaki felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, his small body crushed by the bigger one.

_No…_

Misaki's eyes widened in horror.

_No… I must refuse…_

'Misaki…' Usagi-san whispered his name so gently, that he felt like his heart was breaking.

_Or else I'll be swept away again by his lies…_

'Misaki, I love you.'

_Lies…_

Misaki jerked back, his eyes hard and cold. His tears kept flowing, but he made no move to stop them.

'Stop lying, Usami-sensei. This joke of yours has gone too far already. And to think I actually believed you…'

He mumbled the last sentence softly. But Usagi-san heard it.

'I'm not lying, Misaki. How many times do I have to tell you?!'

He was starting to lose his patience.

'Just stop it. I don't want to hear any more than this.' He said, and took off.

Usagi-san just let him go. He knew it would do no good. That stubborn boy wouldn't listen to him. But why? They had been together for this long, and yet he couldn't even trust him?

The grey-haired author put his hand into his coat pocket, to reach for his newly-bought cigarettes. Instead, his hand grazed over something cool, a piece of metal. Misaki's ring. He clutched at it tightly.

What would he do now?

* * *

Misaki ran all the way home. When he reached his apartment, he slammed the door behind him and sank down to the floor. He rested his head between his knees, his arms surrounding.

_Stop…_

His heart was beating fast. Whether it was from seeing him again, or because he got reminded of that kiss, he didn't know. But he wanted to erase it all. Everything.

* * *

Somehow, the next morning, he found himself curled up on the floor, right in front of his door.

Right…

He fell asleep there.

Rubbing his half-open eyes, he yawned. It had exhausted him to no end, that incident last night. It kept replaying over and over again, as if it was a stuck video player.

He got up slowly, and got ready for school, not bothering with breakfast. Upon reaching, 10 minutes late, he got yelled at by Kamijou the devil. He couldn't concentrate in class, and it resulted with chalk and even a book thrown at him.

By the time the last bell rang, he was exhausted. He was just about to exit the university's gate when he spotted two grey-haired guys talking, seemingly all too familiar. One, was Usami-sensei, and the other, his senpai.

Why? Why did fate have to purposely show him, over and over again, that he would never be able to be with the one he loved? It hurt.

Why did they purposely have to show their affection out here? Was it purposely just to get at him? That must be it.

Balling up his fists, he speed-walked out of the school and went to a nearby convenience store. He didn't manage to stock up his supply of candy yet, and he was going to do it now.

* * *

'Misaki-kun!'

Shit.

That voice sounded way too familiar to Misaki. Turning around to meet his fate, he came face-to-face with Aikawa.

'Where have you been, Misaki-kun? Sensei and I are worried about you, you know…' she pouted, trying to get Misaki to just say that him moving out had been just a joke.

But the Misaki's worn-out face told her it was not.

'What's wrong, Misaki-kun? Have you gotten tired of Usami-sensei?'

'No, it's the other way around. It seemed that he had gotten tired of me.'

_Or maybe he was never interested in the first place…_

'But how can that be?' Aikawa gave him a questioning glance.

'It's exactly like it sounds. He got tired of me and moved on.' He said, giving a bitter laugh.

'But… that's just not possible! He loves you, he really does.'

'Well, I believed the same thing myself. Seems like we were both wrong, then.'

Aikawa was at a loss for words, but she knew that she had to do something.

'Misaki-kun, I'm not sure what he did to make you think that, but he really does love you. Do you really think he'll betray you just like that?'

_Yes… He already did…_

The demon editor continued on. 'Just listen to what he has to say, at least. You may be misunderstanding things here.'

'If he really did _love _me, then why did he not pay any attention to me at all these past few days? And why did he _kiss _Sumi-senpai?' he couldn't help it, he was desperate.

'I'm not sure about the kissing part, but I know that him not paying attention to you was my fault. I kept him at work, because I really needed the manuscript in early this time. I'm really sorry, Misaki-kun.'

'… is that really true…?'

'Yes.'

Misaki sighed.

'Will you give him a chance to explain himself?'

'…fine…'

Aikawa clapped her hands in delight, beaming at the brunette.

'Go and find him now!' she said, pushing him out of the store.

'Sheesh… wait, will you? I need to pay for this first…'

After paying, he walked back to school. He figured Usagi-san would most probably still be there.

And he was. But Sumi-senpai was there too. How would be approach the older man? Is it a good idea…? Maybe… they really are both dating…

They looked so close, like lovers, that Misaki felt a pang in his heart.

Then Usagi-san looked up, and saw Misaki staring at him. It was like they were in their own world, just the two of them. Nothing could come between them.

Until Sumi tugged at Usagi-san's arm. The older author looked at the glasses boy with a disgusted face. Then, in just a few strides, he was in front of his brunette, and embraced him tightly.

It was like he didn't need to say anything. Just hugging would be able to convey his feelings. But no, he wanted Misaki to know his feelings, to explain everything to him.

'Misaki…'

'Usami-sensei…'

Usagi-san felt a slight pang, at that formal name.

'Please, Misaki. Call me Usagi-san like you used to…'

'Then, Usagi-san…'

'Yes?'

But the boy kept silent. He wanted the older man to explain but he wasn't going to tell him that. It was too awkward. But luckily for him, Usagi-san seemed to know what he wanted.

'First off, let me tell you, I love you, and you only. Not anyone else. Especially NOT Sumi.'

His emphasized on the 'not' so to make it very clear to Misaki.

'And also, I'm not sure what I did to make you doubt me. Please tell me.'

'…I saw you together with him… and you guys kissed too…'

Usagi-san sighed, and scratched his head.

'I only asked him to help you make friends, since it seemed that you hated being alone. But in return, he asked me to accompany him to some book store. And that kissing incident, it was totally his fault. He invited himself in, and kissed me. If you had been there long enough, you would have seen that I had pushed him away.'

Misaki couldn't say anything but just stared on in shock. Yes, it was a shock, all right. He had never expected this. He thought Usagi-san was sick of him. Feelings overflowed in Misaki, regret, happiness and finally stopping at relief.

He hugged the man in front of him, burying his head in the said man's broad chest. He smelt of cigarettes, smelt like Usagi-san. How much he missed this…

Sumi watched the two from afar, hurt and angry, but then, he just walked away. He knew that he would never be able to break them apart.

Usagi-san rested his head on the younger boy's and hugged him tightly. He would never let Misaki go again.

He reached his hand into his coat pocket, and took out something familiar. A ring. Misaki's ring, to be precise.

Misaki teared up when he saw it. Wordlessly, Usagi-san just slipped the ring back on to his boyfriend's ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it had been waiting just for this finger. Usagi-san smiled.

Misaki couldn't help but blush at the man's gesture. He loved this man very much.

'Usagi-san, I… love… you…' he mumbled into the man's chest.

'What was that? I couldn't hear it properly.' Usagi-san smirked.

He had heard that confession, in fact. And Misaki knew that he had heard it.

'… I'm not saying it again…'

'Oh, are you sure? I'll make you say it again. When we make love when we get back later, I'll make you say it.'

'Wh-'

Misaki's protest was cut off by a kiss.

* * *

**There will be a lemon in the next chapter~! o(^▽^)o Finally the misunderstanding between them is cleared up~~~ Banzai to the happy couple o(^^o)(o^^)o**

**Please review?**

**~xxYuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry sorry for updating late... again... but I was busy doing my r- *gets hit on the head by Ryo* Umm... It's totally my fault, I shouldn't blame anyone... (u.u"')**

**Banzai~~~! It's the last chapter! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for putting up with these 5 chapters~ I know that it must be really annoying and irritating that I take a longer time to update and don't even write that good, but I really appreciate those who take time to read and correct me (*^▽^*)**

**I love you all!**

**This chapter is a lemon so don't read if you don't like it (´・ω・`)  
**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

As soon as they had reached back to Usagi-san's apartment, not even waiting to actually be in yet, they were already feverishly kissing each other. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. When Usagi-san finally managed to unlock the door and get them in, he began undressing Misaki.

Misaki's clothing were discarded onto the floor, so quickly that he didn't even have time to think. With the older man leaving kiss marks all over his small pale body, he was in a daze. This was all too good to be true. Red splotched dotted his body, as its pain yet pleasure made him come back to reality.

The brunette pushed his older lover away slightly. The pushed man frowned a little. Why was his Misaki pushing him away now, of all times?

But instead, Misaki blushed, and positioned himself of he was sitting on the lap of the older man. He blushed even harder, had that been possible, when he felt the grey-haired author's hard member poking through the thin fabric that separated them both.

With trembling hands, he undressed his boyfriend. Usagi-san stared at him intently, until Misaki grumbled a 'what?' to him. Then he just smirked and shook his head. He loved it when Misaki took the initiative to try to pleasure him. It wasn't all the time that the brunette did it so he always enjoyed it. But he needed it urgently now.

He picked up his lover, put him over his shoulder and brought him upstairs. His bedroom door being kicked open, he dumped the brunette on the bed and crawled on top of him.

Bending down to hug his lover, he whispered 'I love you' into his ear. He stripped himself of all his clothing, including the piece of cloth binding him down. No matter how many times Misaki had seen his member, he always marveled at how huge it was.

His quivering cock didn't go unnoticed by the older man. Taking it in his big hand, he slowly stroked his lover's hard member, earning delicious moans from his uke. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut from embarrassment, and covered his red face.

'Misaki…'

Usagi-san tried to pry away the hand, but it wouldn't budge. Leaving Misaki's still hard cock, and moving it to his entrance, he inserted 2 digits. Misaki let out a little gasp, as the grey-haired author moved it in a scissoring motion.

'Misaki… look at me… please…' Usagi-san begged his boyfriend.

The brunette shook his head. As he reached his hand to Misaki's hand to try and pry it away again, he was shocked to feel his face wet. Misaki was crying, but why?

'Misaki… What's wrong? Is it painful?' he asked, worried.

Misaki shook his head yet again.

'Then what is it?'

'I-it's just that… I'm so happy… that you… you want me…'

Yes, he was embarrassed to say it. But since it was Usagi-san, it didn't matter.

Usagi-san's purple hues widened in shock, before it then turned to relief. He smiled to himself.

'I would always want, need and love you, Misaki. Just know that. You are the only one for me.'

Hugging the boy, he whispered again, 'I don't think I can hold back anymore' before he thrusted into his lover.

Misaki's eyes widened with shock from the sudden intrusion. As the older man thrusted in and out, he whispered sweet nothings into the brunette's ear.

'Please, Misaki… I want to see your face…'

Misaki shook his head.

'Please… Do it for me…'

Slowly, Misaki lowered his hand and dropped it to his side. Seeing his lover's face, the teen couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't long before they both came, Misaki first, then followed closely by Usagi-san.

Collapsing on the bed, they lay side by side, just embracing each other. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, but it didn't matter to them. They had each other, and were bound together.

The older of them pulled the blanket, covering their bodies from the cold air.

'I love you Misaki.' He said, pulling the boy closer and hugging him even more tightly.

'I… love you too…' he mumbled into the broad chest.

'I couldn't hear that. Can you say it again?'

Misaki paused before distancing himself from the chest and shouting with his eyes closed tight, 'I LOVE YOU, USAGI-SAN!'

The famous author chuckled and ruffled his hair.

'Thank you, Misaki.'

Misaki could feel his eyelids getting heavier. He tried to stay awake but failed. It wasn't long before sleep enveloped them both.

* * *

**I was actually thinking to make it longer with an omake and all, but I'm just too lazy (ノ◇≦。) Sorry!**

**I did this without rechecking so please review if there are any mistakes or errors, ok? (｀・ω・´)ゞ**

**~xxYuki**


End file.
